memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
So what IS the correct number of decks? -- Redge 16:59, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) :If we would only know... Ottens 17:47, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) I doubt we'll have to include the cruising and maximum speeds, since those are pretty much the same for all vessels of the class. Ottens 12:17, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) *I don't believe that. Some crews might make slight modifications of their ship during the ship's service. The Enterprise-D and Voyager made countless modifications to enhance/improve ships systems. -- Ctwon *I believe the warp speed is like a 'stock' number. It's the warp factor it can reach when fresh from drydock, much like the max speed of a car coming out of a dealership and you can change it after you buy it. Enzo Aquarius 02:35, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) ENTERPRISE NCC 1701-E CLOAK? I COULD HAVE SWORN I READ SOMEWHERE THE ENTERPRISE-E HAD A CLOAKING DEVISE. IT MAY HAVE BEEN IN THE DESCRIPTION ON SOUNDS ON A TOY MODEL. :The Treaty of Algeron strictly forbids the use or development of a clocking device by the Federation. This was a major plot point of ENT: "These Are the Voyages..." and TNG: "The Pegasus". Also, though we've only seen it in the three movies, it's never used a cloaking device. -AJHalliwell 01:56, 19 May 2005 (UTC) ::Before the release of Star Trek: First Contact, it was published in an issue of Star Trek Monthly that the Enterprise-E would have a cloaking device. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 15:38, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) Seventh Starship to bear the name? I've replaced the line about Big double E being the seventh starship to bear the name, to eighth. This is due to the early Earth Starfleet Enterprise XCV (ring ship) being listed as a starship here on Memory Alpha. If this is wrong, please feel free to revert my edit back to the previous revision. I just assumed that this wasn't based on conjecture. If it is, someone obviously needs to edit that page as well. -AC84 08:42, 9 Nov 2005(PST) :We don't know if the ringship was a Starfleet vessel. Plus, it clashes with the "Xth starship to bear the name" lines on the dedication plaque, I think. -- Harry ''t'' 09:03, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) Dominion War? I would love to know, canon wise, what exactly the Enterprise got up to during the war. In Insurrection they seemed unaware of the war. Warp One 16:01, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Picard stated before the party that the Federation was in talks with the Dominion, also the Sona creates Ketricel White for the Dominion, Insurrection takes place in the time frame of the war, but Starfleet thought, strangly that the FLAGSHIP of both the 7th fleet (at least the D was not sure about the E)and Starfleet/Federation might be better at hosting a new member of the Federation then fighting a war (Starfleet need better leaders, Picard should have taken the Adm. job at SF Acad. in year 1)